


Drift Along the Edge - Dean Castiel Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: One year since the fall of the Levis and the Demons, the Hunter Network has some peace. Head of the Network, Dean Winchester is in a secure relationship with Castiel. Life is looking pretty good for Dean but like all journeys, there’s always a curve in the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created for the story, [ Drift Along the Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8519782?view_full_work=true), written by endohmichi.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


  



End file.
